DITKA High School
DITKA High School is a fictional school featured in I Didn't Do It. Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia all attend this school. History Season One Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett start their freshmen year here. They're often shown in episodes in the cafeteria and in the hallways, that have the main characters' lockers. Season Two Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia continue on to their sophomore year. More teachers, coaches, and classrooms have been introduced. Known Students Sophomores (10th grade) *Lindy Watson *Logan Watson *Jasmine Kang *Delia Delfano *Garrett Spenger *Tom Bigham *Sherri *Danica Bricker *Mike *Jenna *Dave Bixby *Sienna Bergdorf *Derek *Amber *Bruno *Erin *Owen Unknown Grade *Paula * Norman Gorman * Zach * Tiffany * Kyle * Marci * Greg * Darren *Peyton Nicholson *Max *Cadence Graduated Students (Seniors from Season 1) *Seth Wall Known Staff *Mr. Leech (Spanish teacher) *Mr. Marks (Health Class teacher) *Mr. Applebaum *Mr. Bricker (Vice principal) *Mr. Buffington (History Teacher) *Mr. Clark (Math Teacher) *Mr. Kupcheck * Mr. Detweiler (Home Ec) *Coach Laketta (Football Coach) *Mr. Jenkins (AP Bio Teacher) *Coach Beecroft (Woodshop & Most Sports) *Mrs. Clegg (English) Activities *Football *Gymnastics * Cheerleading * Math Squad * Pep Club * Band * Choir * Future Publicists Club * Basketball Trivia *Lindy is on the gymnastics squad. *The Exterior is University High School in Los Angeles, California. *The school is named after Mike Ditka, an American Football player who coached the Chicago Bears, leading them to their only Super Bowl win. This school is located in Evanston, Illinois, which is bordered by Chicago. *There are other students in this school but their names are unknown. *In The Pilot, Seth tells Garrett and Logan that Freshman sit under the vents where the food falls on the trays. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, the episode after The Pilot, the five don't sit under the vents. *Garrett is on the football team (revealed by Logan in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti) but it's later revealed in Lindy Nose Best that he's actually in the junior varsity team. *The schools mascot is the Muskrat. Plastered on the front of the school is "Mighty Muskrats". *Lindy and Garrett are the only ones who are shown to be in activities. Lindy in gymnastics and Garrett in football. *One of the teacher's names is Mr. Applebaum, who has the last name of the health teacher on Kickin' It, also a show Olivia is on. * It is also shown that nearly all the staff at the school are guys. * The school has a rivalry with MIKITA High School, named after Stan Mikita, a retired hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks. * Delia is in the choir. *Logan found out about Jasmine's crush on him here, in Logan Finds Out! *Jasmine and Logan almost kissed the first time, here, in Lindy Nose Best *The school isn't shown in Season 2 as much as it was in the first season. *Delia's play was performed here, in Logan Finds Out! *Delia and Lindy performed their puppet show here, in Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *Jasmine and Owen broke up here in the finale *In Season 1, the gang's locker's are on the right hand side of the hallway, but in Season 2, they're on the left. *It is first seen in The Pilot and last seen in The Rescuers. *This is the first school featured in the show, the second being the Elementary School that made an appearance in Dear High School Self. *If the show had reached a fourth season, the gang would have had prom in season 3 and graduated in season 4. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Evanston, IL Category:DITKA High School Category:Schools